Pokemon Black and White 2:Drawn by Fate
by Kitefire
Summary: Experience the world of Unvoa through the eyes of an Young girl ready to set out of her first jounary and with a Lab assistant as they work together along the way. A collab between two people an inspire by the recent release of Black/White 2. Spoiers ahead, enter at own risk'


Act I| Chapter 1| A New Beginning

It was a clean sunny summer afternoon there was a large plane flying toward an airport and landed down on the air strip, after the luggage was unpacked the passenger began to get their carry on bags and leave the plane, one of the passengers was a seventeen year old girl who was wearing a shirt with pink sleeves and shoulders while the rest of it was white with a Pokeball symbol in the front with a short yellow skirt, she's also wearing black thigh high socks with pink and white sneakers on, she has black shoulder length with a pink ribbon at the upper back of her hair and emerald-green eyes and was carrying a pink duffel bag and looked around excitedly "So this is Aspertia City,amazing!"she said smiling as she pulled out a piece of paper from her skirt and read what was on it "Ok, I just need to find a guy with blonde hair text to a red car and he'll take me to where our new house is."the girl said to herself before leaving to go inside the airport. She look around the airport and inside was many different shops,small or large, selling different thing, or restaurants for those waiting for their next flight or for those just getting off their flight,she walked around looking at the different people and Pokemon walking past her and sighed to herself "_It must be nice having you own Pokemon..._"She thought to herself since she's the youngest out between herself and her sister,her father won't allow her to have a Pokemon until he says otherwise.

The girl arrived outside where she saw a blonde older looking man with blue eyes who seem to be in his early twenties and is wearing a black t-shirt with red pants and red finger-less gloves on,he was reading a small book with a light brown cover,the girl walked over to him before speaking up "Um...excuse me?" she said a bit shyly. The blonde looked up from the book and at the girl with a tired look "Hm...what is it girl,speak up."He said. The girl took out the piece of paper and handed it to the man. The blonde took the paper and read over before looking up at the girl and looked back down at the paper before looking up smiling "Sorry about that little lady,I had a lot to do earlier,let's get you to your new home shall we?"He said opening the trunk of the car and placed her bag in it and shut it before opening the passenger door letting the girl get in before shutting it and got in the driver seat and began driving down the road.

A young man who was wearing a shirt which was mainly black but had red over his right shoulder which stretched to his stomach with a unique symbol in it. He had dark brown hair, brilliant blue eyes, and pants with multiple pockets own the leggings which he uses to store anything he might need on a moments notice. The young man looked awfully tired. The white backpack slung over his shoulder had a single Pokeball hung onto it even though it looked like it could hold three, three on each side. He was carrying a green capsule with a small blue button near his left hand. The young man was lurching up a set of long, at least it's what it seemed to him, set of stairs in a city he was unfamiliar with. He got up onto an outlook with a view that stretched across the land, with high mountains showing off its majestic beauty far from where the young man stood."Wow. This is an amazing view! Professor Juniper was right! No wonder this is Aspertia City's pride and joy. It's gorgeus."the young man said smiling, seemingly speaking to nobody. He set his backpack own near him and leaned on the bar to look at the view. A beeping from his wrist watch cause him to stand up straight and pushed a button next to a small screen. A picture of a blonde, seemingly tall, young woman who appeared to be saluting, but it was just her signature thing. "It seems you made it there safely. Sorry for the long journey. But I got news that there was going to be a new trainer that was transferring from the Sinnoh region who doesn't have a Pokemon yet."Professor Juniper said

"The Sinnoh region? Wow! That's quite a ways from here. Which explains the case you made me carry here. They know I was coming, right Professor Juniper?"The young man asked, knowing the answer to his question already

"Of course!...Not..."Professor Juniper whispered with a small blush forming on her face

"Naturally. Just like good ol' Professor Juniper to not give warning."the young man said with a sigh

"Sorry about that. I'll be getting a hold of her father after I this. Say, where's Shockley? He's usually all over you. Literally."Professor Juniper said, moving her body side to side as if that would do anything over a Xtransceiver

"He's sleeping. But he's fine."The young man said, his hand going behind his head before fishing out a small light yellow spider with purple eyes and feet, well his eyes would be purple if they were open.

"I don't think I've ever seen him sleep before. Or stop moving long enough to eat."Professor Juniper said looking like she was studying the Joltik over the phone "Oh! I gotta go! I'll tell the new Trainer that you are there already. Perhaps you could show her around a little bit as well?"Professor Juniper said before hanging up the call without giving Chris time to answer

Chris just sighed and put his arm down, putting the Joltik back in his hood where he likes to sleep and leaned against the bar once more "Oh well. I offered myself for this job. Plus it's been a nice break."Chris said to himself

The blonde drove up to a large house with a blue roof with a small garden to the side. "Well here we are little lady,you new home."The blonde said smiling as he turned off the car. "Thank you very much for the ride sir."The girl said with a small bow before opening her door and getting out of the car. "No need to thank me,I'm just doing my job."The blond said as he open the trunk and handed her bad "Ok be careful out there and welcome to the Unova region."The blonde said before getting back in his car and driving back down the street he came from. The girl took a deep breath and looked at the house before taking a deep breath and walked over to the door and open it,the inside of it was large living room that connect to the kitchen and has a set of steps which leads living has blue carpet on the floor and a large flat screen television with a Nintendo Wii connected to was also a fireplace in the living room with a red couch with a large light brown bookshelf on the right side of the living room,the kitchen had a mixture of green and yellow tiles with a dinning table and three chairs at the table,two on one side and one on the other. The girl went upstairs and saw the rooms,she looked at one of the door which had a Cubchoo and a Teddiursa on it with the name Sabrina on it "I guess I found my room.'She said to herself smiling as she open the door.

Inside was a king size bed with covers on it which were pink and white with a white desk next to it and a pink dresser beside it,there were also posters of different female trainers on the wall,some were Coordinator,there was also a collection of Pokemon plushie in the far side of the corner organized from biggest on the bottom to smallest on the top with only a Teddiursa plushie on the top. Sabrina smiled "Perfect.' she said as she sat on the bed looking out the window,giving her a perfect view of her new home,the children laughing and playing with one another, a flock of Pidove flying toward the mountains to clear blue sky and sighed to herself "Father and Serena aren't here,they must be out and about,maybe I should do the same."Sabrina said to herself smiling before getting up and leaving her room to go downstairs. She was about to open the door until the doorknob turned and to door open,an older looking man in about his thirties came in,he had short dark brown hair with green eyes and was wearing a black office suit,Sabrina smiled happily and hugged him

"Father you're home!"Sabrina exclimed happily

Sabrina's father chuckled and hugged her back "Yes I'm home,sorry I wasn't here to greet you when you got here."He said as he let her go

Sabrina let go of her father and smiled "It's alright,the flight went well I got here on,there were so many Pokemon here that I never saw back home,by the way where is Serena?"She asked

Her father sighed and rubbed his head "I don't really know,she said she was going out to look around the city."He replied as he sat on the couch

Sabrina sighed "Probably flirting with some poor soul"She thought to herself "Well she'll come back,the city isn't that big,plus she has a Pokemon so she's safe."She said smiling

Sabrina's father looked up with a surprised look "Almost forgot,I need to do a favor for an old friend of mine,she's Professor Juniper,but I need to ask you a few question first."He told her

"Okay?" Sabrina said not really understanding what's going on

"First do you have a Pokemon?" Her father asked her

Sabrina gave her father a look that said 'You really have to ask that question'. "Really,you known me for most of my life and you ask that,I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that question without asking me."Sabrina said with her arms crossed

Her father blushed a bit, slightly embarrassed "S-Sorry,do you want a Pokemon?"He asked

"Yes!" Sabrina yelled loud enough that it made her father jump back some "Sorry..."Sabrina said blushing slightly

"It's fine,now do you know what's a Pokedex is?"He father asked

"Yep,it those high-tech devices that records information on Pokemon you seen or caught."Sabrina replied smiling

"Great,that's two things out of the way,Professor Juniper wanted me to ask you if you would help her with completing the Pokedex for her,so are you up to it?"Her father asked smiling

Sabrina looked at him surprised "Does that mean...?"She asked

Her father nodded smiling "Yes,you're going on your first journey."He said smiling

Sabrina smiled happily "Yatta!"(Japanese for Alright for those who don't understand)

"Her assistant should be in the city waiting to give you your first Pokemon and Pokedex,his name is Chris,he has dark brown hair and a unique looking symbol on his clothes somewhere, so you should be able to spot him."Her father said

"Ok bye."Sabrina said before she ran out the house to look for Chris

Chris: "Perhaps I should go look for her. I doubt the Professor knew my location when she called, so neither does the soon-to-be Trainer."Chris said with a sigh and stood up straight and turned around

Sabrina was looking around the city looking for Chris,she sighed to herself after looking for him for around twenty minutes. "Where could he be,the city isn't that big,so where..." Sabrina was about to say until she saw the stairs which led up to the look out for the region. "Maybe he went up there,I mean I heard it was a nice view up there.'Sabrina thought to herself and began going up the steps thinking to herself "I wonder what this Chris person is like,I hope he's nice,but on the other hand he could be..."Sabrina was about to say until she bumped into Chris and looked at him flustered "S-Sorry!" she said with a quick bow

Chris stumbled forward a little but caught hold of the bar before falling down, then turned to looked at Sabrina and smile "It's alright. No problems. Say, have you seen a girl that is new to this region? She has black hair, green eyes. Seen her?"Chris asked ,then checked the new girl out "Oh! You must be her. My name is Chris."Chris said smiling, offering his hand

Sabrina smiled and shook his hand "It's nice to meet you Chris,I'm Sabrina,so you're the Professor's assistant?She asked

Chris nodded "Yes. I am Professor Juniper's assistant. One of them anyway. She tasked me with coming all the way to Aspertia City just to give you a Starter Pokemon. On behalf of the region, welcome to Unova."Chris said smiling, pulling out a small case and pushing the small green button, the case opened up revealing three Pokeballs neatly packed inside. "You may have your pick of any of these three Pokemon. Snivy, the Grass type, Tepig, the Fire type and Oshawatt, the Water type."

Sabrina looked at the Pokeballs and a thoughtful expression on her face "Could I see them before I choose please?"She asked

"But of course."Chris said smiling, taking all three Pokeballs "Snivy, Tepig, Oshawatt! Come on out!"Chris called as he three all three Pokeballs into the air, and in just a moments notice the three starter Pokemon were in front of Sabrina

Sabrina looked at each one of the starter Pokemon carefully before looking at Chris "I made my choice,I choose Tepig!"She said happily

Oshwatt looked a little sad, Snivy just turned around, while the Tepig hopped around Sabrina's feet happily "It's alright you two. You'll find your trainers soon. I promise. Return, Snivy and Oshwatt."Chris said, returning the two Pokemon before handing over to Sabrina, Tepig's Pokeball "He's all yours."Chris said smiling

Sabrina smiled "My first Pokemon,this is the best day of my life,thank you so much!"She said happily

Chris chuckled at Sabrina's excitedness "I remember when I got my first Pokemon. I was just like you, excited to finally start my journey. But I had the over inflated ego that I thought I would be unstoppable. Anyway, you should talk to Professor Juniper when you get the chance and thank her yourself."Chris said smiling

"Ok I will,Anything else I should know of before I head back home?"Sabrina asked

"Hm...Oh yes! Here, I forgot. The Professor would be honored if you helped her with the Pokedex project."Chris said, taking out a pink Pokedex out of one of his pants pockets

"Thank you."Sabrina said politely as she took the Pokedex

"No, thank you. All you have to do is point that Pokedex at the Pokemon, and it's info will automatically be registered."Chris sai smiling

"Joooltik!"A voice said from Chris' hood, an Shockley climbed out of the hood and rested on Chris' shoulder, then yawned and shook its tiny body to wake up"Well hey there sleepy head. Have a nice nap?"Chris asked the arachnid on his shoulder, to which it discharge a little electricity though it wasn't harmful, and began scurrying around Chris' body which caused Chris to chuckled a little from his friend's hyperness

"Who's that Pokemon?"Sabrina asked as she pointed the Pokedex at Joltik

"**Joltik, the Attaching Pokemon. Since it can't generate its own electricity, it sticks onto large-bodied Pokémon and absorbs static electricity which it stores inside an electric pouch inside their bodies**"The Pokedex said out loud

"This device is amazing."Sabrina said smiling

"It really is. Sabrina, meet Shockley. My Pokemon partner. Shockley, meet Sabrina. She's a brand new Trainer. So no shocking."Chris warned the spider. Joltik got onto Chris' head and looked at Sabrina and Tepig

"Nice to meet you."Sabrina said smiling

"Joltik!"Shockley said excitedly and shocked the group

"Ahh!"Sabrina screamed in surprise and pain leaving her with charred clothes and her hair in an afro

"Gah!"Chris exclaimed as he got shocked, him getting the most volts because Shockley was standing on his head and caused Chris to fall on his back. Shockley himself was on the ground with, well would have been anyway, a wide grin on his face. Chris leaned up, his hair standing on end from the static "I said no shocking!"Chris said as he stood up and brushed his clothes off, then went over to Sabrina and offered a hand up "Are you alright? I'm sorry about that. Shockley says 'hi' by shocking people..."Chris said smiling

"It's ok,I'm fine.'Sabrina said taking Chris hand

Chris helped Sabrina to her feet "Well thankfully he only does it once per new group. I'm truly sorry about him."Chris said with a bow

"It's ok."Sabrina said as she pulled out a mini brush from her pocket and was brushing her hair back to the way it was before

"Aww,don't brush your hair,I think it looks great that way."A female voice said teasely

"_Great,she's here_."Sabrina thought to herself

"Who are you?"Chris aske kindly with a smile

A young women around the age eighteen came up to the group,she had long black straight hair with bangs in front of her right eye,she was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a purple under shirt which showed some cleavage,she's also wearing black finger-less gloves with a purple short skirt with black thigh high sock and yellow boots. "Name's Serena cutie."She said with a wink at Chris

Chris blushed a little at the term 'cutie' used in the same sentence as his name "Oh. I uh..It's a pleasure to meet you Serena. My name Is Chris."Chris said smiling, offering his hand to the newcomer

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chris."Serena said shaking Chris's hand

Sabrina rolled her eyes "There she go again flirting"She said under her breath

"I wasn't aware that there were two new Trainers today. I only knew of the one. Are you a new Trainer too?"Chris asked

"Nope,I got a Pokemon before my little sister here."Serena said

"Oh. Sabrina here is your sister? How nice of you to come see her get her first Pokemon."Chris sai smiling

"That and more."Serena said in a seductive tone

"More?"Chris asked with a confused look on his face, Shockley wasn't paying any attention to the newcomer and was instead running all over Chris' body

"You gave Sabrina a Pokemon correct?"Serena asked

"Well yeah. I was instructed by Professor Juniper to give her a starter Pokemon of her choice."Chris said

"Well think I want to give her some hands on experience on being a trainer and don't try to back out little sister,you can say no when being challenge by a trainer."Serena said as she pulled out a Pokeball

"W-What?!"Sabrina said surprised and a little flustered and confused

"Don't worry Sabrina. It's your first Pokemon battle alongside Tepig! Battling is the best way to get closer to your Pokemon, and it's a lot of fun too!"Chris said smiling

Sabrina took a deep breath and nodded "Ok if you say so."Sabrina said taking out Tepig's Pokeball "Ok Tepig,Help us out!"She said as she threw his Pokeball and let him out

"Tepig!" Tepig said while getting into fighting stance

"Cute,he's new and naive just like you,Now Oshawatt,come out!"Serena said as she threw its Pokeball and a sea otter like Pokemon with a scalchop on its stomach came out of the Pokeball.

"I guess I will act as referee. Normally, by Unovan League Rules, the battle would go on until either side can no longer battle. But these are special conditions. I will call the end of the battle as I see fit."Chris said standing off to the side with Joltik standing still and watching both sides

"Perhaps I should do it Chris, since I am a bit more qualified for the task."A voice sai from behind Chris. Chris instantly recognize the voice and turned around quickly to see exactly who he had thought

"Who's that?"Sabrina asked curiously

"So navie."Serena said with a smirk

"Hello ladies. My name is Cheren. Leader of the Aspertia Gym. I will act as referee for this match."Cheren said, taking Chris' spot as he move off to the side"Chris, we can talk afterwards."Cheren said before returning his focus to the battle at hand. Chris just nodded and stayed silent, watching the battle with Shockley staying completely still to watch the battle, which was rare for him since he hardly ever stopped moving unless he was sleeping.

"You have the first move little sister."Serena said smirking

"Alrighty,Tepig use Tail Whip!" Sabrina ordered as Tepig wagged it's tail cutely lowing Oshawatts Defence

"Nice try,Oshawatt Tackle!" Serena ordered as Oshawatt charged toward Tepig and knocked him back.

"Tepig,are you alright?!"Sabrina asked worried. Tepig got back up and gave Sabrina a confident smile

"Alright Tepig,use Tackle.'Sabrina ordered as he charged at Oshawatt knocking him back as well

"Hang in there Oshawatt!"Serena said as Oshawatt got back up. "This is going to be fun."She said smirking

The battle felt like it went on for hours,but after a few Tail whips and Tackles,Tepig was able to knock out Oshawatt

"Oshawatt is unable to battle. The victory goes to Tepig and it's trainer!"Cheren called, pointing his hand towards Sabrina

"I lost?"Serena said shocked

"I won?"Sabrina said surprised then smiled "We won Tepig!"She said happily

"Tepig!" Tepig said happily

"Oshawatt return."Serena said as she returned him to his Pokeball "You did well so rest."She said before putting away the Pokeball "I was over-confident,but I'll win next time."She said before looking at Chris "Hey you."She said to him

"Yeah?"Chris aske, looking back at the girl

"Give me a Pokedex."Serena said "I saw you gave Sabrina one,you must have a spare just in case you lost the first one."She said

"Well I'm not that clumsy. But I did accidently grab an extra."Chris said, pulling out another Pokedex an gave it to Serena

"Thank you."Serena said with a wink before leaving

"I'm glad that went well."Sabrina said Tepig to his Pokeball

"That was great! Great battle!"Chris said smiling

"I would recommend going home and letting your Tepig rest and then going on your journey tomorrow."Cheren said

"Alrighty."Sabrina said happily and looked up at the clear blue sky smiling "_This is the best day ever_."She thought before walking down the stairs happily and headed home.

"You can come stay with me tonight."Cheren said to Chris

"Thanks Cheren. Say, what do you think about that new Trainer, the one who won, Sabrina?"Chris asked

"From what I seen, she is still wet behind the ears. But I think she has a bright future ahead of her. But we'll see, anyway come on. I'm sure you're tired from that journey you took to get here."Cheren said before and Chris left for Cheren's house

TBC

Love it, or hate it. Leave a review :3

Two people were responsible for writing this fic. Here goes the credit and what the characters they play

Fishyputnam: I am responsible for the characters, Chris an his partner Shockley, Cheren an Professor Juniper.

Kitefire: Is responsible for Sabrina, her partner Tepig,her father, an her sister Serena, an her partner Oshawatt.


End file.
